Dot
Dot, known to the EPF as Dot the Disguise Gal or Agent D, also known by the civilian cover name Dot the Design Gal, is an essential character in the EPF. Physical Appearance Original Originally, Dot had blonde straight hair that curled at the end. She wore a simple purple trench coat and a purple scarf. She had no eyelashes. (Not in-game) 2017 In 2017, she got her new look from Club Penguin. And Dinner, Our developer, designer and owner Has given out a sneak peak for Dot's 2018 Summer Party look. 2018 In 2018, she got her summer look that included Dot's Bikini and Dot's Up-Do mascot. Dinner is providing sneak peaks of her look's concept art. Official Description "I was never here. Agreed?" Dot is an EPF agent by night and fashion designer by day. Never one to lose her cool, she's prepared for anything that involves stealth and style. In a pinch, she'll whip up an awesome disguise with her elite designing skills. Favorite snack: Tuna Surprise Favorite games: Hide and Seek Why you should meet her: To learn about the coolest styles for secret agent guys and gals! Where you might find her: Dot loves to check out the styles at the Clothes Shop and Dance Club. But if she's in disguise, you won't even know she's there! Quotes *'Hello' **Hello **Welcome to Fashion Festival! **Hi there **Oh hi! **Welcome, designers! **How's it going? **How are you? **Amazing outfit! **I love your hat! **That color looks excellent on you! *'Memories' **I have so many great memories on the island **I have two awesome jobs **One as a fashion designer **and the other... well... **It's a secret! **Very hush-hush stuff **winks **One of my favorites is the 2015 Fashion Festival **The island was so glammed up **And the styles... so inspired! **But just before stepping on the runway **I had a fashion emergency **I noticed a mustard stain on my Blue Dazzle Dress **I had to think fast **I ran to the pizza parlor for mustard **Then I dripped some onto my dress **and made a star pattern! **It looked great **My dress was fabulous **and tasty! *'Stages' **Let's make outfits for the challenge! **I really like yours **Yes that's perfect **What a good idea! **I never would have thought of that **This is the Silly Runway! **Sometimes fashion is just about fun **Do you like funny outfits? **Some of my disguises are silly **But they really work! **No one suspects a recycling bin **Show me your craziest clothes **Hahaha **Perfect! **I love the creativity everyone **This is the High Fashion Runway **The coolest Club Penguin styles... **will debut on this stage **I love designing for fancy occasions... **I get to use sequins and rich fabric **Let's get dressed up! **Looking good! **Everyone is so classy **This is the Wild runway **We can dress up like animals **or maybe just trees! **Have you ever done a tree mob? **They're really fun! **Sometimes dressing up... **is a great way to play together **Pretend to be your favorite animal **What noise does it make **My favorite is a magpie **CAW CAW! *'Other Mascots' **Gary is really clever **We have collaborated before... **on secret projects for the EPF **I offered to make him a new labcoat... **but he said it would be inconsequential **Aunt Arctic is amazing **I'd love to follow in her footsteps **Her look is completely classic **I don't think she'd want it changed **Rockhopper is wild **Just look at that big coat! **It's really an amazing piece **I wonder who made it... **Rookie is sweet **As a communications lead... **I think he could communicate less. **Who else can pull off that shirt? **His propeller hat is perfect for him! **PH is full of energy **We've trained together... **and I can barely keep up! **Her clothes are always functional **She's got a warm look... **just like her personality **Jet Pack Guy is an ace **He's just like that suit he wears **Professional and direct **I'd love to change up his tie... **but he wouldn't appreciate it. **DJ Cadence and I are friends **We chat about fashion **Her style is fun and cute **And maybe a little loud! *'Fashion' **Fashion is a big deal on Club Penguin **We all like to dress up **It's how we show who we are **I think you're all very creative **You make amazing outfits all the time **Seeing everyone dress up... **inspired me to try making clothes **I think I still have a lot to learn... **but it's really fun **Do you have any fashion tips? *'Challenges' **Have you entered a Fashion Challenge? **Have you been voting? **That's great! **I'd love to see that outfit! **What style is your favorite... **Silly? **Wild? **High Fashion? *'Q & A' **I guess I'm also the Design Gal **But I'm still the Disguise Gal **Both are about making clothes **Yep **Absolutely **Hmmm **I'll have to think about that **No, I don't think so **No **Clever idea! **I always liked fashion **I never thought I could be a designer... **But I'm giving it a try **That's so nice of you to ask! **Of course I'll be friends **Just send me a request **You can pick up my background **I hope you like it **I don't own a puffle **but I get to work with them **My favorite game is... **Hide and Seek *'Directions' **Hey everyone **Would you like to go to... **the Town? **the Plaza? **the Snow Forts? **the Dock? **the Beach? **the Cove? **Alright! **Up on the runway! **Let's put on disguises **and be stealthy **Let's practice our stealth moves *'Goodbyes' **Okay I've got to go **Thank you! **Good bye! **I have to leave, sorry **See you soon **It was wonderful seeing you! *'EPF' **Agent, we shouldn't speak here **That's classified **I can't talk about that **We are secret agents after all **I don't have intel on that **I create disguises for the EPF **I think the Klutzy disguise is my best... **though I'd make it shinier if I could... **it doesn't quite match Klutzy's shell **Stealth is a key skill for agents... **It lets us observe without being seen **I'm glad my disguises have helped **Herbert is dangerous... **we need to watch him carefully **I wonder if he'd be less grumpy... **if he had a good outfit **Maybe just a cardigan...